


莫比乌斯的二十四小时

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 你所了解的一切是否确实如此。





	莫比乌斯的二十四小时

 

   

   

    **你有权保持沉默，但你所说的一切有可能作为呈堂证供。**

   

   

01

   

    _简讯：本月21号晚，著名珠宝商人亚瑟•柯克兰由游艇摔落失踪，目前已过去十六个小时，仍未发现任何证明其生存状态的证据，现警方已积极开展相关行动，并对相关人员加以审问，其中包括柯克兰先生的秘书H先生及同船著名珠宝商人J先生。获悉该船由英格兰康沃尔郡出发，原定按路线抵达法国……_

   

   

02

   

    他坐在房间里，或许该说，是勉强能称为“房间”的地方。塞上三面墙顶着堪比微波炉防护门的铁皮，没有沙发也没有啤酒，隔音垫下只剩冷冰冰的铁桌椅贴身做伴。

   

    阿尔弗雷德的面前摆着一块蛋糕，小粒草莓点缀厚厚的奶油，掺上不断闯出的新闻播报，自己倒像是蹲在老式电视机前等待大耳朵老鼠的小孩——事实上并无出入，这确实是一出不错的节目，只不过作为演员的自己缺了一副手铐，而隔着单向镜观摩的混账条子从没有切换频道的打算。他正被不知多少人注视，也不清楚那块蛋糕是否掺上毒药——至少是吐真剂。双手还算自由，能甩能动就是不能砸坏眼前这面只映照倒影的可笑屏幕。这感觉就像是一只被放入笼子的仓鼠，而身旁有的是满怀期待的蠢货，即便你压根不打算碰那逊毙的瓜子，也一点都不愿意跑上又蠢又傻的转轮。

   

    审讯室。这是房间的名字，官方正式，与这紧锁的房门和不讲情面的老电视一样冰冷，兴许刻在铁桌上的别称与之更为贴切，至少在上一位伙计凭手铐划刻的刹那，这方缝隙还夹带活人的温度。

   

    ——电梯。上一秒你还在外面潇洒自由，下一秒你就得穿得像颗橙子然后被扔到榨干自己的监狱。一键到达，无需中转。

   

    一道人影闯入视野，水滴细响滴滴答答，硬生生将卡在铁皮里的死寂搅得粉碎——外面或许下雨了，可谁知道呢，那是他们的外面，而不是自己！自己正被锁在警局，在一个陌生的城市，远离故乡，他妈的他连这是哪都不清楚。他只知道这在英格兰，距离康沃尔郡不远的地方，那会有海也会有船，凯尔特号就是在那里出航，他就是因为踏上这艘游轮才会摊上眼下的这件蠢事。

     

    而跟前的来客并没有因为阿尔弗雷德的忽视而感到多么失落无奈，他自顾自地拉开对面的椅子，取下帽子后轻巧坐下。举止得体，还佩戴阔沿帽。屋外的雨打湿了男人的外套，于是他脱了下来，连同美国商人的注意一同拽到背靠的椅背。红发惹目，五官端正但鼻子有点大。这张脸定是花了不少钱加以养护，但只可惜留在眉眼的皱纹实在是藏不住岁月的痕迹。大约五十岁，盎格鲁人。阿尔弗雷德在内心推测。唯有这占据英格兰之地的民族才保有如此气概，优雅淡定得旁若无事，置身格局又能凭冷静躯体里榨出的勇敢撕裂全部。

   

    “阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯？”男人率先打破沉寂。他没有等来任何回应，但男人又自主地将这份沉默抗议转为默认。“我是伊登•格尔森，你的律师。”

     

    可阿尔弗雷德却不屑一谈。他受够了这十几个小时来的询问，诱导，逼迫，这堆警察什么都干上了，职业素养让人钦佩落泪。他什么都没有干，该死，他最大的错就是喝醉后走上甲板，然后遇上那位不小心被自己弄丢在海里的阔少爷。“那这可真是好笑，作为我的律师我竟然只是与你初次见面。”他不相信这个男人，这个在被关押十八小时后突然出现的辩护律师。他不认识他，这家伙还留着一双令人难以看透的眼睛，他还是英国人，与隔着一扇窗户盯梢自己的条子们同一个国籍。“马修呢，我要见我的双胞胎兄弟。”扯上嚣张的口吻，阿尔弗雷德在语调里谴责和排斥眼前的男人。

     

    面对这样反抗自我的客户，格尔森却没有表现出多么意外。他扫过桌面上美国男人攥紧的拳头，那双绿眼淡漠地凝视。撮于唇瓣的胡须下，绅士在窃笑。阿尔弗雷德认出了这副神情，哪怕他化为灰烬都无法忘却，这种仿佛在打量幼稚的戏弄，这种早该为自己的成功而踩在脚下的冷漠。阿尔弗雷德狠狠地敲了一拳桌子，震发耳际的轰鸣喧至疼痛。

    

    而他递出了一条手帕，祖母绿，边角绣上绽放的玫瑰，颜色深得几近新闻上滚动播放的著名珠宝商人双眸。“琼斯你该知道，当问题上升到法律层面时，与你带有血缘关系的人都无法介入事宜。”扫过身后依然执着重复的电视，格尔森耸了耸肩，似放下刚才的戏弄与两人间的误会间隙。“而且我也不是主动或自愿成为你的律师，这不过是还人情。”他掏出了一包烟，从那为雨水打湿而挂在椅背上的风衣口袋里。双眸触及墙上的标识，男人有些失望地叹了一口气，只好吃瘪似地架起无法点燃的烟支，深吸一口感受为温度和唾液渗透而至的醇香。“你知道的，你的兄弟。”

     

    那抹蔚蓝总算吞没明显的恶意，阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，凝视这递到眼前的手帕，终究还是接过擦拭。丝制的，昂贵虚假得旁若眼前的男人。他这才发现格尔森也有一双绿眼，祖母绿，颜色深得几近新闻上滚动播放的著名珠宝商人双眸。“他怎么样。”他暂且妥协，追问马修的情况。

   

    “很好。除了因为跨国与事件大小的问题而无法将你保释。他们虽然只能把你扣留二十四小时，但由于国籍和柯克兰先生的影响力问题，剩下的五小时里你也不会好受到哪里。”他站起身来，撑起双臂向阿尔弗雷德倾来。他们知道玻璃一头的警察容不得任何他们所不知情的消息，可至少在耳语的刹那，再怎么敏锐的窃听仪器也难逃电波的淹没。“放轻松先生。”格尔森压低嗓音。“相信你听过我的名字。尤其是在一些疑难案件上。”

   

    这一点上他确实押对了，不在于名气，而在与马修的会谈。琼斯家的双胞胎关系确实不错，可独立于商界与法律的两人却在于私人谈话方面，仍止于彼此闲谈的时刻。阿尔弗雷德不清楚法律界的规则，要知道比起枯燥无味的条文，年轻男孩更乐于与兄长聊起华尔街的蠢货与加拿大的冰球。这会他总算点了点头，没有再多的反驳和质疑，牵扯在钱与道义的一头，阿尔弗雷德与格尔森的名字正式系在一起。

     

    “名字？”

   

    他再度询问。格尔森不可能不清楚阿尔弗雷德的身份，说实话他不在乎对方这烂大街的姓氏，年长的律师只在乎这份信任，不需要维持多久，只令一方保住名誉，一方保住钱财。

   

    “阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯。”

   

    他抬头应答，直视对方，那系得整整齐齐的领带，那双幽绿的眼睛。

   

    “很好琼斯先生。”年长绅士总算得到了认知上的肯定。他打开了笔盖——那支造价不菲的钢笔，一头融雕羽毛及玫瑰，由钴蓝的笔迹翱翔唇齿。“你知道你现在的状况吗。”他张嘴询问。唇瓣扬起的刹那，男孩瞥见了偏浅的唇色，以及翘舌顶起的樱桃赤红。

   

    “你他妈是不是有问题，这不是明摆着吗。”阿尔弗雷德摇了摇脑袋，用力地，坚决地。他的心情并不好，被锁在这个密闭的房间十几个小时磨去了时间与气候的概念。他的世界里只剩下这张冷冰冰的桌子，还有混账英国人背后同样故弄玄虚的新闻播报。男人实在是无法忍耐，他用力站起身来，动作迅疾地扯动脚下的铁链——那群条子着实没权替还未认定罪名的自己拷上手铐，但这并不意味着他们不能将这充斥血性和野蛮的冷兵器甩在脚下。混账！他撕声大吼：“那群人在告我谋杀，明晃晃地，硬生生将这不存在的罪名塞在我的身上！”

     

    但格尔森却不以为动，或许是因为职业职守，或许更为源于深渊的别有他意。绅士抬起头来，那缕为雨水打湿的红发撇落额上。冷静地将笔盖扣在笔身后，他摸了摸尾指上佩戴的戒指——祖母绿，时间为它磨上掩盖的烟尘，可闪烁于期间的光芒依旧独特。“是故意伤人罪。如果蛙人队找到了柯克兰先生，那么你的状况大可明了。”格尔森补充提醒。这不外乎两种情况，无需自己的无罪释放，亦或者只能花上更多的钱财填补弥求的减刑讨和。“当然前提是如果能够找得到。最近的暖流活跃，那段海域更是难以把控。”

     

    “可我什么都没干！”迎上别有深意的谴责，这下阿尔弗雷德可被彻底激怒了。他大吼着，朝这个莫名其妙出现在自己跟前的男人。该死这位大叔扬言为自己的律师，可置于当下，他只感受到满满的指责控诉。男人一把攥住绅士的衣领，不再忍耐只剩怒火，哪怕玻璃窗外的条子说不定会替他加上一条，可去他妈的。

   

    “我压根不认识那个男人，我是说，我和他一点也不熟。我不过是在甲板上碰到他，凑巧，巧合！可哪知道那个家伙会掉到海里，而我凑巧是最后也是唯一一个在那段时间曾到过甲板上的人。”这不过是一个巧合！妈的，他不过是过于倒霉，硬生生将这件破事摊在身上。

     

    “冷静点，琼斯先生。”那抹幽绿凝视充斥怒火的蔚蓝，不带弧度的唇角在此刻却旁若扬起笑意。他的眼睛是绿色的，该死，绿色，与那个摔在海里的家伙一模一样。格尔森探出手——朝镜子的那一边——这位优雅而不失风度的老先生直起身来，皱纹是时间为这具灵魂刻下的痕迹，但同时可是这位律师武装自己的一道途径。他直直地迎上阿尔弗雷德的视线，没有绕开也没有反击，就这样淡漠地凝视着，为激烈的现状倒上属于底气的冷静。“我并没有要对你加以谴责，我是你的律师，我出现在这里的目的和职责只有一个，就是为了让你安全回家。”

   

   他仿佛能听见拍在玻璃另一头的鼻息——那群紧咬自己的疯狗，现在或许将所有的注意力与枪口对准了即将挥去的拳头。阿尔弗雷德不相信跟前的男人，律师，哪怕倘若那会是自己的亲哥哥马修。他不愿相信律师，这群活在文字与条令缝隙里的狐狸也说不上绝对的干净。然而他只能选择相信，只能。他没有别的方式与途径，视线获及时间——源于格尔森的腕表，这位先生以自己的家人作为表盘下的底画，是一位窈窕美人，靠在年轻数十年的绅士怀里，得体地扬起幸福微笑——现在是傍晚七点，距离为警方控制的时间点还剩下不到五小时。他明白那群先生无权将自己留至明天，可大使馆的交涉也无法令英格兰雄狮立即松口。他们大可将自己送出去，然后以各种各样的理由又将自己锁回来，这不过的雄狮的围剿，在这属于他们的野蛮地盘里，在这足以充当借口的冲动时机。

   

    于是他放下拳头，连同厌恶和挣扎。

     

    满意地送去攥紧衣领的气力，格尔森仰起头来，十分配合地整理领带。那行名字总算为他写落笔记本上——阿尔弗雷德•F•琼斯，这个倔强而难以把控的美国男孩，这个已被卷入事件核心的年轻人，这个即将与成败联系一同的雇主。

   

   “你听过一个故事吗。狼来了。”绅士转动钢笔，缓慢而有力。他将笔记本递到阿尔弗雷德的面前，那不过是他的信息——名字和国籍，方才当着自己的颜面写上——而年长男人摇了摇头，他似乎还在翻找着什么，在往后数张游轮的照片以及杂志刊登的自我近照上。“牧童向村里的人说谎。他告诉他们狼来了，那群好心的村民两次救人而两次失望。到了最后，当狼真的到来时，再也没有人会救那可怜的男孩。”

   

    年轻男孩对这位年长律师嘴里老掉牙的寓言故事没有任何兴趣，他接过笔记本——真皮的，还真厚，蓬起的纸张指引男孩指尖的拂过。是一张张简报，源于网络和新闻报道，在这短暂的数小时里，有关乎英格兰富豪柯克兰先生落水失踪的事态就为翻天覆地地报告宣扬。阿尔弗雷德没有多少兴趣，无论这些小道消息如何推测，他只在乎自己的全身而退，他什么都没有干，充其量只会替同行送去一束沉入海里的悼花，才不会有闲心思推敲根源坠落——只要与己无关。

   

    直至一张泛黄的旧报纸映入眼帘。

     

    格尔森站起身来——这一次，轮到他的反击。那支昂贵的钢笔指向页面，动作自然地倘若什么都没有发生。一把握起摆在桌角的红茶，绅士没有丝毫犹豫地迎面泼上，朝眼前的少年，干脆利落地在那面玻璃前直演狂傲。审讯室里静悄悄的，没有怒骂也没有问询而来的逼问。一道人影偶尔出现在铁门外的小窗，然而待遇上年长绅士的视线后，那位年轻警员也微笑着打道回府。阿尔弗雷德说的没错，这是英格兰，里里外外都是英国人。

   

    而跟前的英国人正是这场游戏的掌权主导。

   

    年轻男孩不能挥拳也不能怒斥，冷去的茶水沿着发丝滴落，又冰又冷，可安静的回应这只会换来事实的再三证明。少有人能一直处于不败，而眼前的男人正是其中，不仅为绝对的实力，更为压倒性的势力与控制。没有监视也没有录音，这是审讯室，是摔向监狱的直通车，也是眼前这个男人一手遮天的绝对乐园。

   

    他笑了，浸泡在预示得救喜悦里，阿尔弗雷德竟本能地感到寒意。

   

    格尔森凑上少年的视线，那源于蔚蓝的全部。幽绿深邃依旧，可置于当下，阿尔弗雷德总算寻见了那道情感的描述，比冷漠更加高贵，比骄傲更为得以。

   

    “现在，你需要很清楚一件事。”

   

    是不败的自信。哪怕正义将毁于掌心，哪怕一切归于剧本。伟大和向往不过是理想主义的梦话，唯有自私自利才能活出人性。

   

    “只有我能救你。”

 

    正符当下。

   

    “而你没必要在这种要紧的关头，还给我玩上这点只会使自己丧命的可悲玩笑。”

     

    他笑了，沐浴在审讯室聚焦不定的顶灯下，上演一场属于他的决胜游戏。

   

   

03

   

    _又创佳绩！英美合资开采缅甸玛瑙_

_获悉将在本月3号，耗时半年的阿拉干玛瑙矿将会如期建成。届时占地上千平米的浩大矿场或成为东南亚最大的现代开采场，如果顺利，将获成年产量1000万克拉的成绩……_

   

   

04

   

    亚瑟•柯克兰就是一个传奇。

   

    出身英国传统名门，这个小少爷自幼便有足够多的机会与珠宝钱财接触。绚丽的光芒构成了童年的彩虹，坠在手心沉甸甸的质感扯落了多少贵族的光景。时至今日，贵族的身份只赋予了他们社交场上又长又臭的名片，累赘多余得似一道长长的铁锁，系上这被时代发展夺取实权的贵族，好令那群好奇的游人点上戏弄的视线。这就是现状，这就是剖去权财后的写实。无数曾屹立于社交舞台的名门退落平庸，精美的珠宝已然沉重，但不同于曾经的满足和奢侈，现在空剩家族象征的意义，或将养得挑剔的子弟扯落深渊。

   

    可亚瑟却没有。这个考究高贵的少爷不愿意归于平凡，他接受了时代的发展，没有打算违逆但也没有几欲放弃优越，于是他将注意力投落珠宝——那昂贵的，闪着迷人光芒的存在——没有人会讨厌宝石，那是权力与地位的象征。没有人会拒绝钻石，这是当下世界普及最快的珠宝。他或许没有充分的专业知识，但这又有什么，这位勤奋的实业家很快就令缺陷成为过往。他的身份赋予了亚瑟在珠宝方面的美感，而处于没落一头的现状更给予少爷重新谋取的野心。他着实做到了，在这全新挖掘的珠宝帝国，在这由珠宝重新堆砌荣誉和信赖的商界社会。

   

    名誉成就的背后总少不了旁人的恶言后击，然而他不以为意。美人，部下，同行，高傲迈步的姿态换来了数不尽的佩服与追求。他天生就该拥有一切，坐在由成就和手段堆砌而成的王座上，将无数人追慕的珠宝王冠甩落深渊。某些意义上人还是戒不掉动物的某种脾性，比如对强势的恭敬，比如向华贵的追求。

   

    阿尔弗雷德也不例外。

     

   

    “我不是一个完美的人。”接过格尔森递来的香烟，阿尔弗雷德瞥见了墙角的标识——禁止吸烟。可这又有谁能管他们——他熟练地扣起点燃。火苗顺着油气一窜而上，在他的眉目前，几欲燃去发梢。美丽而危险的火光，燃去多余的幻想，可攥取一切的源头，又是雕刻玫瑰与雄狮的尊贵一方。“贪慕虚荣，追名逐利这种事情我当然也会栽上。”

   

    而男人伸出了手，优雅缓慢地护住火苗，任这道热光烫去掌心——橙红泛金，最纯至的一方只扬起蓝火，颜色的游戏在这小小的火苗里玩得尽兴，哪怕再闪过一道绿影阿尔弗雷德也不以为奇。“我们都是如此。”格尔森接过火机。这位年长的绅士再度端坐在桌面另一头，似一位谨慎的长者，为这个年龄至少比自己小上一轮的美国男孩感慨述说。“人无完人。伟人也会做爱。”

     

    “什么比喻。”男孩轻笑。抖了抖燃去的烟蒂，阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛。任这一团小小的灰烬摔入无人挽救的桌崖，然后在冷冰冰的蓝色涂料里摔得粉碎。“不过有够生动。”

     

   

    北美男孩踏上了那一艘游轮，难得地套上一身高定正装，皮鞋擦得蹭亮。扪心自问他压根不喜欢正装，修身约束，束缚得关节无法随性活动。可他的合作伙伴喜欢——至少是期待中的合作伙伴。那个考究的英国人总爱扯上一些面子工程，比方说会谈里装饰精美的午后茶点，比如简单的商谈也厌倦了红茶和咖啡。亚瑟选择了这趟豪华游轮之旅。由美丽的康沃尔郡出发，越过英吉利海峡来到奢华美好的都城巴黎。

   

    他的手头上有一份计划，关乎开采缅甸琥珀矿。这个了不起的英国人曾在三年前率先撬开了一座不起眼的深山，赌上了数不尽的钱财与别人的轻视。事实证明那群吹毛求疵的评论家或许着实是瞎子，直至柯克兰先生开采提纯只数不尽的珠宝时，耀眼夺目的成绩大概能刺瞎他们的眼睛。这是一个英美合资计划，只可惜那个美国商人不是自己，而是另一个名为斯科特的美籍英国人。据说那是亚瑟的亲哥哥，不过关系恶劣干脆连同一片土地都不愿共享。谁知道呢，普通人家已经有一本读不懂的故事，更谈何这将血缘与金钱拧成一团的复杂关系。

     

    于是阿尔弗雷德怀着这一腔热血，攥紧博取成功可能的一纸船票。登上这艘船的人有很多，玩乐的打发时间亦或者将下半生幸福赌在一夜情上的，游走在宴会厅里，每一个人都心怀鬼胎。阿尔弗雷德不认识亚瑟，他是说正面接触畅谈的相知，要知道柯克兰先生的样貌和成就足以令这位绅士涉及时装与绯闻。男孩也从事珠宝业，可不同于由英国向欧亚伸手的柯克兰先生，他目前的势力不过是彻底揽获北美——世界不算大，琼斯与柯克兰握手刹那便足以遇见。这就是两人势力分布的表现，即便这话语实在夸张。但男人并不讨厌，或许因为这就是他的野心所在。

     

    他走到甲板上——好家伙宴会厅里的酒气与胭粉令他呛鼻——阿尔弗雷德不喜欢酒，太过于激烈，总有一天会凭炽热烫坏嗓子。他的口袋里还揣着两颗糖，可乐味，高脚杯里了留不住碳酸饮料的存在，唯有伪造的甜蜜才能勉强麻痹舌头。昨夜的海风很大，刮得起海浪也凑巧了拥抱在一起的理由，别有念头的人早已相拥着回去开房，空剩躺椅在夜幕里沐浴月光。一个人影出现在蔚蓝双眸，是亚瑟。浅金揉入风中，纤细但精瘦结实的身躯为扬起的衬衫拍起拂过。他正趴在栏杆上，手里似乎在摇晃着什么，倘若弥留醇香，嘴上高颂一首从未捕见的诗曲歌谣，标准的英腔只令男孩遥想未曾联去的贵族晚宴。

     

    “柯克兰先生？”

   

    男孩率先打破沉寂。主动出击的询问换来了绅士的回眸。似乎是受够了宴会上的搭讪闲谈，绅士别过身来，上下打量了一番前去身旁的男孩，饶有趣味地翘舌回至。

 

    “美国人？”

   

    “对。”

   

    收获意料之外的回话，阿尔弗雷德也算是稍有鼓舞。亚瑟喝醉了，而且醉得厉害。他的手里正晃起一杯鸡尾酒，青柠冰块以及深金的醇酒，拌匀月色于杯中沉醉畅饮。香槟，伏特加，还是威士忌，阿尔弗雷德分不清兑为酒品的原材料，但他很清楚地意识到这个男人酒兴未散。不远处的铁桶里还灌满冰块，来不及褪去的水珠坠在瓶身一侧，伴随晚风摇匀了杯中的醇至。那位先生确实是醉了，指腹擦过男孩的脸颊，夹带酒气的鼻息就凑着这极近距离下拍上脸颊。很痒，里头仿佛也掺上烈酒，拂过肌肤的刹那男人脑子里也只剩下月色和晚风。很烫，灌得喉咙辣坏嗓音。

   

    男人满意地敛下青涩。他攥住阿尔弗雷德的衣袖，稍加施力便把这个高上些许的男孩扯落跟前。午夜的浅金掺入盛夏的余晖，金丝相缠，极近距离里一切都倘若放慢节奏。他迎上那双眼睛，绿色的，不是草坪上自然的翠绿，更为深沉和纯粹，是两颗祖母绿宝石，远比指节上的珠宝高贵，镶在这张同样精致的脸庞上，阿尔弗雷德突然明白那群伙计前扑后继的原因。

     

    理想的再现，一举多得的豪赌。

   

    而亚瑟笑了，晚风拂过他的额发，相差数毫的间隙里，男人满足地收藏了这一刻的碧海深蓝。

   

    “你知道吗。”于是他踮高脚尖，在这言语之际，将醉意拍洒耳畔。“你的胡须没剃干净。”

   

    反将一军，点燃欲意，利落漂亮。

   

   玩味褪去的刹那瞬时暴露了现状的尴尬，怒羞掺半，阿尔弗雷德却又无可奈何，对抗而至的结局从未偏向于己。他本能地转身离开，好家伙他还有什么颜面在这一刻继续商谈事宜。对方不过是一个醉鬼——当然长得也很好看——趁醉惹事，又在相当糟糕的越界处游荡回神，敢情这样一趟下来，唯有处于清醒仍愚昧上钩的自己更加丢脸可笑。男孩无济于事，又羞愧于此，只好选择转身离开。跑得还很不干脆，踉踉跄跄，仿佛喝醉的那位是自己，而不是在身后捧腹大笑、全无绅士风度的罪魁祸首。

   

    他想他还会回去。这是一次不错的商讨机遇，拽住对方失礼的时机，好让这位考究的英格兰绅士还上人情。阿尔弗雷德这样盘算着，又往杯里扔上两片青柠。他在自己的房间，随手打开一瓶威士忌兑水解乏。然而当月色撞入冰块刹那，他这才发现，手里摇晃的醇酒盛似方才的醉意，拍在脸庞上，很痒很烫，终会辣坏嗓子。

     

    该死。阿尔弗雷德在内心又一次谩骂。待天亮之际，自己一定要走上甲板，拽住那个一本正经地享受阳光浴的绅士，给他来一个辣透的舌吻，好反将一军。等等去他妈的，自己到底在想些什么。

   

    北美男孩又气又恼，最后用枕头蒙住脑袋。他一定得与亚瑟•柯克兰算上这一笔，不管最后丢脸的是自己还是对方。混账。男人又一次大骂。

     

    可没想到在黎明破晓之际，他再度踏上甲板时，身后多了两个按牢自己的警察，以及贴满证物条的铁桶香槟。是亚瑟。昨夜他曾在这里，而如今他又归于何处。

   

     

    指间架上的香烟燃尽，长长的烟蒂垂挂末梢。过往在当下里褪成灰烬，再怎么挣扎也留不下痕迹。人生就是那么残酷，再怎么努力也改变不了既成的剧本。

     

    “昨夜的风很大。”

   

    扯上数十小时未眠的沙哑，阿尔弗雷德低声述说。

 

    刮得起海浪也凑巧了拥抱的理由，更埋没了一界珠宝奇才。在这滔天的海浪里，将怜惜融入醉意。

   

    那会是蓝色的，拥抱亚瑟的全部。

     

    蔚蓝的双眸略过边际，男人总算将视线投落挂在墙壁上的电视，凝视那一张新闻里不断播报的脸庞，幽绿点落蔚蓝，男人这才久久地叹了一口气。

     

   

05

   

    而格尔森也扣上了笔盖。他摘下了眼镜，缓慢地，像是在无声哀悼。

   

    “于是他掉进了海里，因为海风。”

   

    “或许还有酒精。”阿尔弗雷德扣起十指，低头补充。他仿佛瞧见了昨夜为海风卷起的浪花，数不尽的繁星，以及举杯调侃的绅士。浅金色，是月色的光芒，也曾坠落深海。“他喝醉了，喝了很多很多。”

   

    年长绅士点了点头。指尖划过笔记本，隔着半张桌子，格尔森向阿尔弗雷德展示证物。守旧的英格兰绅士执着于传统的途径，他当然明白手机和电脑的便捷，但比起这由数字汇聚而成的信息，他更愿亲手主导局面。“警方在柯克兰先生的房间进行了搜查。”

   

    倒落美酒的高脚杯，随夜冷却的红茶，还有成套的正装，但凡能与高贵和典雅挂上关系的一切，都于现场这贴上标签的证物里相继展露。这时一张照片映落阿尔弗雷德的眼帘，是一块精美的手表，劳伦斯定制款，褐色真皮表带掩藏造价的光芒，镶嵌在指针的蓝宝石又彰显截然不同的期望。男孩拾起了这张照片，陷入沉思。“这块表……”

   

    “很多道伤痕不是吗。”

   

    的确如此。这是相当昂贵的配饰，仅由亚瑟•柯克兰选择便自知价值，区别只在乎是深层意义还是昂贵材料。然而奇怪的是表盘上却布满了磨痕，像是一块没有规律的蜘蛛网般，由摔花痕迹的一头彻底地吞没精致华贵。

   

    “或许多亏了他的酒品。”真是浪费。放下照片，阿尔弗雷德不由自想。“你知道的，醉鬼与脾气暴躁的人总会砸坏什么。哪怕是那么昂贵的腕表。”

   

    “你说得没错。”格尔森点了点头，大概是意表同意。“喝醉后的人往往区分不尽理智和狂野，其中受伤最厉害的归属于随身佩戴的腕表。”

   

    “某些意义上也可称为是酒精的艺术。”只凭借几美金便能买入的廉价提取物，却能彻底地搅乱号称高级动物的人类理智。这可不悲哀。

   

    “可是琼斯，”但格尔森却接过了照片。几点火星燃于唇角，然而男人的眼里只剩冷漠，似一眼绿潭，很深，将眼前的自我剖析吞尽。“为何在这块表上，警方能检测到你的细胞组织。”

   

    “他不也喝醉了吗，在甲板上。”他在推测，相当合理，但又似寻找借口，蹩脚地蹲在草丛里，沾满泥泞的皮鞋与松软的泥土相衬而存。谁也不知道月光藏在何处，除了凭杯索尝的少年，以及埋没深渊的玫瑰。

   

    而那块坟墓即将覆上烟蒂。

   

    “然后他再也没有回来。”格尔森注视眼前的男孩，这个浸没在谎言但却依然向圣经起誓自己纯为真实的存在。他披着一套不错的皮囊，但皮囊下的灵魂又腐烂了多少。“可这块表却在房间里发现，那段时间里也没有人出入甲板及柯克兰先生的房间。换而言之只有一种可能——”

    

    至少现在恶臭已然溢出。

    

    “你早已与柯克兰先生会面，甚至还相当熟络。”

     

    一行字递到阿尔弗雷德的眼前，还是那个厚厚的笔记本，纸页泛黄，墨痕印落。唯独一道新墨分外惹目，浸透钴蓝，每一个字母都几近刻入。

   

    “我已经说过狼来了的故事。”

     

   Live，追寻存活的希望。

   

    但阿尔弗雷德明白真正几欲表现的顺序。

   

    Evil，掩埋言语的邪恶。

   

    “那么现在，”

   

    时间不会为故事的杰出而私心放慢。格尔森摘下腕表，坚定又用力地推到他的雇主面前。

   

    “你还有一次求救的机会。”

     

    距离审讯结束还有三小时。

   

   

06

   

    没有人会喜欢恶魔，不只源于道德环境倾向的选择，还源于埋葬在所有漂亮话下的自我。

   

    毕竟它们总能凭擅以的伎俩告诉我们，这副皮囊下的灵魂是多么自私自利。

     

    他深吸了一口烟，把揣在喉咙的言语揉入烤烟。缓缓地吐出唇际，阿尔弗雷德将一切随飘烟拍落天上。碎成一团，掺杂头上的暖灯。男孩笑了，在这远离故乡的遥远尘土。

   

    “有一句话你说得没错。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德低下头来，迎上对面的先生。绿眼，深邃纯粹得就像指环上的宝石。

     

    “人无完人。伟人也会做爱。”

   

   

    如果说遇上亚瑟•柯克兰是这趟旅程错误的开始，那么上了他或许着实值了蹲在审讯室的二十四小时。

   

    “他点了一杯酒，高度威士忌。”阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，偏长的额发早为烦躁的汗水打湿糊弄，但他仿佛仍能触及那抹深色，在那宴会厅的暗处，在那摇晃的轮船与不时碰上的后臀。隔着修身的定制西裤，白色的，直引人想要弄脏。“琥珀色冲入冰粒，再点缀两片柠檬，兑上水已然辣得喉咙发麻。”

   

    “然后你给他要了一杯醒酒茶？”

   

    “事实上我扣住了他的下巴，给他来了一个深吻。”

   

    男人笑了，似乎将时回拨过往。他还站在那艘船上，而他的英格兰正在跟前。月光的柔色擦过鼻梁，精致的脸庞正为自己锁在手里。亚瑟的唇色偏浅，配上浅色的发色和肌肤使得绅士更近雕刻艺术，可狂傲的北美男孩却爱惨了这种搭配。浅色，正好适合印上一道道无法消磨的痕迹。

   

    “他的吻技很不错。”阿尔弗雷德扬起唇角，舌头暧昧地舔了舔干燥的唇瓣。“真的很不错。”他再次强调，仿佛意犹未尽。

   

    世上万物本该无罪，诚如多少诗人歌颂那般。可世上万物又着实有趣，倘若没有这一刻的巧合，兴许干柴就不会遇上烈火，海鱼便能走上陆地。

     

    他们不会就此满足，无论是亚瑟还是阿尔弗雷德。这两道灵魂已经越过还相信童话美好的年龄，王子从未询问睡美人的意愿便夺去轻吻，小红帽未听劝阻做下的决定又擅自地归于狼的错误。他们当然明白适可而止的概念，于是两人松开了彼此，除了一前一后分享路途的脚步。他们不是王子，人生在所谓的美满结局后还得继续；他们也不是小红帽，两人知晓无辜的字眼不过是为了减轻罪恶的深度，两位更相信一句事实，及时行乐。然而现在他们正归于此。

     

    暗道是所有罪恶滋生的地方，但殊不知星空之下的甲板同样也是迷人的温床。宴会厅里很吵，人与人间有意或无意的摩擦只落得反胃和恶心。烈火已点燃心头，吻入唇齿的烈酒更容不得片刻的退让。他们走在一起，没有犹豫和质疑。缺乏游人的甲板是最佳的捕猎场，蓄势待发的野兽正于浪漫的星辰下琢磨品尝美味的饥渴顺序。

   

    北美男孩吻上了这双唇，用力地，仿佛要咽入吮吸。而英格兰绅士伸出手，搂紧了他的少年，将这份粗蛮狂野咽入喉咙。他们满足着又进一步地加以索求，人真的是一种很神奇的生物，哪怕已然浸沐在前所未有的美好里，躯体的每一寸肌肤扔在讨要更多。阿尔弗雷德张开了嘴，用力地撕开这副美好躯体的伪装，那两颗可怜的纽扣，亦或者是这张不老实的嘴巴。他们曾在矿山认识，跟随斯科特的步伐，来到兄弟二人的缅甸玛瑙矿。阿尔弗雷德记得亚瑟，他戴着保护自身的头盔，偏大，倒将绅士衬得更加精致可口。他或许幻想过亚瑟，在一个人沉睡的夜晚。谁知道呢，在索欢当下吐出的每一个字构成的每一个念头，不过都是欲望与快感编织而成的现实与幻想。

     

    “阿尔弗。”

   

    他的亚瑟在呼唤他的名字。他的。那双手满意地抚摸自己的脸庞，由挺起的鼻梁，至没有刮干净的胡子。方才登船的刹那两人这才正式相见，在甲板上，头顶散落的星辰融做阳光。绅士摇匀了醇酒，在威士忌杯里，再盛上几块碎冰和青柠。而阿尔弗雷德正为其抵在墙角，恶趣味地靠近，凭单纯简单的言语挑拨他今夜的饿狼。

     

    醉人的英腔蹭上鼻音，一切都点缀得多么入骨酥麻。男孩将手探向口袋，他在摸索那胶制玩意，贴身紧凑，不久后便能换来一夜销魂。而绅士轻按阿尔弗雷德的胳膊，温柔地阻挠了他，也将另一只手探向上衣的口袋。一管药剂出现在两人彼间，甲板偏暗，哪怕是由最接近的宴会厅一角窥望也捉不住两人密语。然而阿尔弗雷德却没有抱以期待，他是说，在瞥见这一小管东西时，男孩曾为伴侣的火辣主动感到兴奋满意，可待视线触及反射光芒的一头时，男孩瞬时倒吸了一口凉气。

   

    针管。里头盛满的绝不为情趣药剂，相反，最原始也是最不愿触及的事物，正由这沾满鲜血的纯色里渲染恐怖。

     

    毒品。阿尔弗雷德不由自想。海洛因或吗啡，彻底归属于黑暗的存在正抵于掌心。

     

    “你要一起来吗。”绅士笑了，月光倾覆一尽，正为其笼罩的那抹浅金此刻竟显得多么冰冷苍白。

     

    男孩推开了怀中的男人，用力狼狈得倒像是吓破胆的处男。他会回去，或许再过上几小时，至少得待亚瑟冷静下来。男孩不愿意越过那道禁忌，这将是无尽深渊。

   

    阿尔弗雷德咬了咬指甲，拾起墙角一处的啤酒罐后又用力地砸向远处。他真不该就这样离开，至少得把药给推进海里。他该与亚瑟谈谈，这位考究的绅士是多么美好，而这样的他值得更好。北美男孩细想盘算着，盛满醉意，又重重地摔入梦境。

     

    可得以劝说的明日再无到来。

     

   

    “他磕药？”

   

    格尔森确认询问。这是至关重要的一点，倘若多添上这点特性，考虑到药物对心脏的麻痹，以及随机而来的作用，那么阿尔弗雷德摆脱嫌疑的可能又高上些许。

   

    “或许吧。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德如是肯定。他伸出手，指尖翻过年长绅士的笔记本。格尔森没有拒绝，相反他更像是在等待着什么。一张照片出现在停止后的书页，是宴会厅酒吧。人们勾肩搭背，将方才遇见的猎物搂紧炫耀所有。这一张也不例外，只不过跻身在边缘一角，两位金发男人相扣的双手竟显得有些青涩。

   

    “你知道这张照片？”他明知故问。

     

    “当然，在你的笔记本里，想想也知道你会用这个撬开我的嘴。”阿尔弗雷德坦然回击。他算准了眼前的男人，这个嘴硬苛刻的家伙有的是陷阱让自己一脚踩下。

     

    “因为喝醉酒或磕药上脑而坠海，这着实是一个不错的理由，合理地解释了你的指痕出现在腕表的缘由，也足以自圆其说。”但格尔森却没有满意的示意。他举起那只钢笔，朝阿尔弗雷德的脸庞，那本挂着得意笑容的地方。“可问题就在于这样的剧本能否令那群家伙接受。”

     

    “什么意思。”

   

    “就像面对一群饥饿的野犬，你这家伙对他们而言简直是一大块近在咫尺的肥肉，同行又是最后一个出现在甲板的疑犯，顺着藤蔓查下去替你加罪实在简单。”审讯室的灯光明明更近暖色，然而倾洒在两人身上，阿尔弗雷德却仿佛被扯入丛林，他卡在陷阱中部，下方是几欲刺穿自己的尖刺，而外围空剩等待伏击的恶犬。“他们饿急了，倘若这时候告诉他们你是无辜的只能释放，恶犬们怎么可能会乖乖松嘴。”

   

    格尔森也自知如此。他明白自己不会是拯救旁人的英雄，然而他更清楚一点，比起这种不切实际的英雄主义思维，眼前明明摆着另外一条换取成就的捷径。保全了雇主也充实了名誉钱包，何乐而不为。

    

    “除非，有另外一块更加可口的肥肉。”

     

    男人凝视眼前的北美少年，将尖锐的钢笔尖指向合照的一角，别有深意地敲了敲。那是一群不相认识的青年，除了下落不明的绅士，阿尔弗雷德还认出了另一个人。

   

    亚瑟的私人秘书马里欧•霍华德。

   

   “他知道一切，跟在亚瑟的身后，他怎么可能也手脚干净。”这下就解释通了，毒品纠纷私人恩怨，比起自己这个距离亚瑟最近的男人更具嫌疑。“对，霍华德，他是最先发现亚瑟失踪的人，他最有可能接触现场，将故意掩替为意外。”

   

    “可琼斯你需要注意一点，”钢笔又一次勾落页面，用力地圈起字眼——Live，不仅是对亚瑟存在状态的推测，也是于这位崭新目标的局限存在。“霍华德还活着，时间不超过二十四小时，他大可接受体内毒物检测，血液里的吗啡含量一测即知，并且还能经受测谎机测试。”

   

    换而言之，此路不通。

   

    “那换第三个人。那个将亚瑟推入深海后便转身离开的家伙。”阿尔弗雷德不愿松开这道光芒，他站起身来，激动夸张得险些为椅子下的铁链绊倒。“这也可以做到，只需要提前接应，在那样宽阔地海面上，一切的罪证都能加以掩盖。”

     

    “那他是为了什么。亚瑟已经失踪，有关毒品的问题不过是你的单方面证词，无法确认的话一切都不成定论。”

   

    格尔森坦然回驳。他明白那群恶狗的脾性，他们不会就这样轻易地放过阿尔弗雷德，这个源于异国他乡的商人可谓是最理想的犯人，符合了一切必要的条件，也足够编写缘由。他的势力得以蒙蔽企图窥视其中的警探，可无法换来监狱里的捞人。他不容许阿尔弗雷德进入监狱，这是他作为律师的失败，也将得罪了北美客户。他需要一个理由，一个能吊起那群乖狗狗胃口的机缘，将可能的肥肉堵住他们的嘴巴，然后谋取三方的协同共美。

     

    而一向焦急的北美男孩却在这一刻冷静自若。

   

    “军火。”阿尔弗雷德打破沉寂，用那一如既往的狂傲语调，抛出了一个理想的因素。“如果我说亚瑟与我还有军火生意，那这又将怎么样。”

     

    他笑了。这一次，轮到他作为局势的主导。

   

   

07

   

    我与亚瑟的初次见面是在一年前的矿山，缅甸。阿拉干矿场正不断地刨出数不尽的原石，而我只在乎舔抵脖颈时男人情不自禁的颤抖。

     

    “那个地方居然不是谎言。”格尔森打断道。他正坐在阿尔弗雷德的对面，一如既往地严肃死板，可不同的是他越来越看不透眼前这个男孩，他是说自己可比他大上一轮，两人也已经将时间耗至最后一小时，阿尔弗雷德着实越讲越多，可挖至秘密深渊的幽暗却一次次地令理智本能抗拒。

   

    “那当然存在。”阿尔弗雷德坦然一笑。“只不过我与他之间多了一杯醇酒，藏在东南亚的枪火市场远超乎表面荒土的预料。”

     

   

    两人是约好在这一趟游轮上，由亚瑟操手。有一位考究的英格兰情人是一件不错的事，他从不需要自己的分外关注或者贴身陪伴，只需要一杯美酒还有满打满算掐好的合同，一切将按照计划继续进行。他买来了一瓶白葡萄酒，源于佛罗伦萨。绅士总调侃年幼些许的北美男人终究还是他的男孩，而每当于此时这位顽劣的少年也总爱凭实际行动，好好地令腿软的情人收回前话。

       

    “这次准备得怎么样。”

   

    刚登上船，阿尔弗雷德就向亚瑟询问。他们许久未见，不仅为那无辜的大西洋，更只源于对情感和自由的理解。他们是情人，而不是要绑死对方的仇人，性与爱不一定要混合而谈，就似茶与咖啡，同归于饮品但总混合在一起只会失去原有的魅力。端上一杯美酒，阿尔弗雷德缓缓地品尝情人唇齿的芳香。他的亚瑟吻技实在不错，惹火了唇齿，也燃尽了耐性。

     

    “相当完备。”贪婪地舔了舔阿尔弗雷德的唇角，亚瑟可爱惨了他的大男孩这份稚气，藏在绝无好意的皮囊下，轻触时会报以愈发激烈的野性加以回击。“荷兰人将由法国登船，大概在明天夜晚我们就能举杯欢庆。”倒满一杯白葡萄酒，亚瑟满意地浸泡在醇香和醉意的怀抱里。晃了晃高脚杯，男人别有情趣地咬上杯中的樱桃。红的，泛着水光，魅惑与单纯只介乎这样一条危险的界线。“我们的棉花呢。”

     

    “塞在呼呼大睡的醉汉枕头底下。”

   

    北美男孩又一次主动调侃，听起来实在蹩脚，算不上冷笑话也谈不及情趣。绅士笑了，伸出手缓缓地勾过阿尔弗雷德的唇际，有些粗糙，怕是没有剃干净胡子。亚瑟满意地收下男孩眼里的尴尬青涩。酒吧的灯很暗，自然地为暗处的交缠覆上薄纱。男人久久地舔抵唇瓣，双手抱起的刹那，又将一切的爱语吞咽在唇齿之下。

     

   

    “你们就这样当众接吻？”一声质疑砸落回忆，格尔森敲了敲笔盖，有些不敢相信地再度追问：“你们也算是半个公众人物，就这样光明正大地拥吻随性？”

     

    “我说过那不过是酒吧，宴会厅里。在这样漫长而又摇摇晃晃的轮船里，道义和伦理早就为短暂取乐的现实抛在脑后。”

    

    阿尔弗雷德不带好气地解释。这实在是煞风景，尤其是在最刺激的时刻，就似在紧张偷看悬疑小说的最后真相，总有人会突然关掉照明灯光。当然，还包括昨夜的那一刻。“那不久停电了，吓得全场够呛，不过好在三十秒内一切又归于正常。除了亚瑟。”男孩别开视线，将眼里的全部投向远灯。“我真不该把他留在甲板上，恢复用电后我们到外面吹风，举杯预祝明夜交易的顺利，可谁知道待我转身离开后，他就这样失去了踪迹。”

     

    一出好戏。格尔森在内心感慨。他分不清言语的真伪，决定将重心放在有罪的第三方后，阿尔弗雷德便自顾自地述说这般故事，自然流露，仿佛一切都曾真切发生。他无法确定。毕竟在这场游戏里，这位雇主已比任何人更懂得游戏场上的欺诈掩饰。北美男孩很是聪明，他明白自己作为美国人在异国海域里的枪械交易该背上多少罪责，可他有的是机会假释。就算是要真真切切地熬上几年，这也比涉嫌一级杀人的处罚来得轻松简单。

     

    “等等，你说停电了？”

     

    “没错。”

   

    阿尔弗雷德没有否认。他翻了翻格尔森的笔记本——这个男孩已把眼前的老旧本子熟悉彻底——他翻出了一张照片，紧临方才展示的合照。两者没有什么区别，同样勾肩搭背的陌生人，同样十指相扣的彼此，但不同的是那过分的泛黄光照。是闪光灯照落黑暗的效果，果不其然，这正是停电时刻，由两张照片拍摄时间来看，这兴许正踩上酒吧陷入黑暗的瞬间。

   

    这下格尔森点了点头，像是弄明白了什么。

   

    “于是说军火在哪。”绅士利落地直击现状要害。“假如能证明军火的存在，你的说法才具有说服力。不然，一切又重新回到毫无进展的最初起点。”

     

    可阿尔弗雷德在犹豫。他别开头去，偏长的发梢阻挡了视线的触及，格尔森瞧不见男孩的神态，但他不由担忧当事人又几欲掩藏的现状。时间只剩下不到半小时，他没有多余的时间再重新假设。男人必须撬开他的嘴巴，用尽一切办法！

     

    “琼斯，你听说过应急反应吗。”绅士伸出手，敲了敲铁制桌面。“人体会在遇到危急状况时立马做出的过激反应，比如垂危的老人在地震时力大无穷推翻挡路的铁柜，比如声带破顺的歌手会为了提醒即将为狗咬伤的孩子而尖声怒吼。在最危急的时刻条件反射地保护最重要的全部，钱、人、生命，这就是人的本能反应，没有人能摆脱，也没有人能控制。”

   

    男人撑起身来，没有呵斥也没有转移注意。他收起尖锐的钢笔，郑重而别有深意地扣放在桌上。阿尔弗雷德抬起头来，迎上了格尔森的视线。他正认真地注视自己，宛若剖开心脏藏有的信任，也似将藏在蔚蓝的秘密全部吞并映照。

    

    “也包括你。在这黑暗到来的刹那。”

     

    指尖停在照片的一角，是他与亚瑟。格尔森就这样看着自己，仿佛空剩自我选择的余地。照片为黑暗到来的刹那抢拍全部，每一位游人的脸上都洒下闪光灯投落的光影，黑暗映衬下每一处细节都倘若被对比放大，领带条纹，纽扣纹路，甚至双眸映落。

   

    祖母绿张望身旁，而蔚蓝间空剩笔直前视的视线，朝照相机的镜头，亦或者该说，朝镜头后的某物。

     

    “你该知道自己的处境。”

   

    这不是选择题，这只剩下必答的肯定。

     

    “告诉我，军火在哪里。”

   

    他凝视眼前的少年，至少在这一刻，幽绿再也摆脱不了蔚蓝的侵入占有。

     

   

08

     

    再怎么胡来的闹剧也终有落幕的一刻，无论是对于舞台上的演员，还是台下的观众。

     

    格尔森收获到他所需要的全部。推开厚实的审讯室铁门，英格兰绅士熟练地向门外的警察点头示意。他获知了事态的全部——至少是能脱罪的一切。男人不指望北美男孩对自己的绝对信赖，就像自己也不会发自内心地相信对方，可这并不矛盾。他的工作是替阿尔弗雷德洗脱罪名，虽然会扛上非法持有枪支等疑罪，但至少摆脱了重罪之下的枷锁。现在，他只需要组织语言将这在心底准备数次的结论告知警方，最好还能为阿尔弗雷德套上被利用的身份——尽量使枪与之摆脱干系。亚瑟不过是坠落深海的绅士，不会有人再找到他，也不会有人能撬动虚假下的真相。

     

    军火在宴会厅大门旁第三幅画作，是带珍珠耳环的少女仿制品。这位纯真美丽的少女将美好溢于油画画布，可殊不知身后的隔音墙下，会藏有精密结实的保险柜。密码已提前告知，是亚瑟•柯克兰的生日。那个男人实在是没有情趣，幼稚简单地凭情人的存在企图彰显爱意。

   

    这样一想，那位绅士可有够悲哀。要知道当柯克兰向身旁张望时，这位中奖先生可正死死地直视前方，那摄像镜头，还有挂于悬挂于画作之后的军火宝库。突如其来的黑暗不利于视线的聚焦，短时间内捕捉目标还需要再多地触碰与张望。

     

    就似柯克兰先生那样。

     

    黑暗到来的刹那，人们张望着寻找自己最重要的全部，亦或者是最接近自己的亮光。这是人体的本能，一种应急反应的表现。

   

    可现场停电，没有灯火也等不及手机照明。那么在这样的条件前提下，男人为何还死死地紧锁前方。

   

    明明那一刻他看不见画作，更无法确认军火的位置。

   

    一个设想猛然闯入心头，企图撕裂构成合理的所有借口。这不可能。格尔森飞快地否认脑子里的猜想。可近乎同一时刻，他拨通了现场看守船只的警员电话。关乎那个保险箱，关乎一切言述的可笑真伪。

     

    而答案瞬时揭晓耳旁。

   

    男人当然看不见画作。

   

    因为他压根没打算看。

     

    ——“这是全新的扫描式保险箱，不需要手打的密码，只需要特制的密码卡。”

     

    人体反应是不会说谎，这理所应当地包括阿尔弗雷德，还有那夜的黑暗。

     

    他看的，

     

    是那台照相机。

   

   

09

   

    他曾谈及自己最喜欢的颜色。是蓝色，象征自由，也象征追求。那只雄鹰终会展翅翱翔，而追随于惹目的赤红下，一切的不合理都归为正义。

     

    而他笑着掐了掐自己的腰。哪有你这样搭讪。英格兰绅士不满地打趣道。你该直言眼睛的颜色，这样才能轻易地拿下美人。

     

    北美男孩想了想，还是摇了摇头。不行。你的绿色实在是太危险了，看多一眼都是意外。

     

    深邃纯粹，终有一日自己会溺亡于此。

     

    这间房间还是如此。塞上三面墙顶着堪比微波炉防护门的铁皮，没有沙发也没有啤酒，隔音垫下只剩冷冰冰的铁桌椅贴身做伴。这下稍有不同，一支钢笔被忘在桌面。

   

    或者该说，是故意放在桌面。

     

    阿尔弗雷德无奈地叹了一口气。此刻他庆幸英格兰警方没有拷上自己的双手，这样自己好歹还能摘下眼镜，小心翼翼地揣入胸前口袋。兴许他可以再粗暴些，反正荷兰人已无法抵达，留在原地的英国人只想拿下自己的脑袋。

     

    他耸了耸肩，近乎是抢在指针归零的那一刻，一把踹翻了端正平放的冰冷铁桌。那道炫目的白光即将笼罩全部，不带任何情理地践踏生命。英国人总以优雅自称，但无奈摆上台面的东西竟是那么狂野粗暴。他想他可以上报工伤了，为闪光弹刺疼眼睛。

   

    只可惜了那结实的外壳，用来开罐头还算方便。

     

    这样想着，他用力地推向铁桌，连同得以撞破铁门的力度，还有这一支被外力抵至门外的钢笔。

     

    一道白光瞬时笼罩了全部。

     

   

10

   

    男人该意识到现状的到来。迅速靠坐在钢筋水泥柱下，亚瑟飞快地组装手枪。勃朗宁。最贴心的老伙伴，伴随自己越过枪林弹雨，现在还得为一时欢快再度买单。

     

    呛鼻的浓烟模糊视线，踩在脚下的碎片说明了方才行动的正确性。那家伙还往钢笔里掺上碎片和烟雾弹，要不是有一张桌子挡着自己怕得被割成番茄。扬手拍散弥散眼帘的薄雾，重新佩戴眼镜后的阿尔弗雷德拾起了裂在地上的铁棍。这不是警察局——除了方才那高度还原审讯室的隔板房——眼下所见只剩开阔的水泥地板，裸露的钢筋混凝土说明了架空层的高度。他在某一栋建筑物的高层，包围平台的窗户说明了现状一切。他用力地敲了敲耳机，断断续续的电波声灌入耳畔，大概已为对方屏蔽信号。可管他的，他总能由此脱逃，这是作为特工的基本，也是两人调情的必需。

     

    “英雄我没想到你还会玩上这一出。游艇邀请，搭建审讯室，还要纵身落水。好家伙，你是怎么忍住。在这样的低温下，不过几分钟便能毙命。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩。他瞧见了那道人影，隔着厚实的浓雾。红发惹目，五官端正就是鼻子有些大。他与这位英格兰绅士相处了整整六小时，或许该更长，毕竟打发时间的故事均取材于两者的真实生活。“格尔森，亦或者我该称呼你为……”

   

    他故意停顿，睁大双眼寻求对方的半点不妥，但可惜脸模造得实在粗糙，套在脸庞上，阿尔弗雷德瞥见不到丝毫期盼的神态——就连那可爱的粗眉毛，倒是这惹人厌的傲气很适合他。

   

    “亚瑟。”

   

    北美男孩轻声呼喊这个名字，属于本该坠海失踪的大亨，也属于心头的所爱。

     

    而对方报以不屑。反手用力地扯落脸模，那抹浅金总算挣脱了红发伪装的束缚。精巧细致，祖母绿的眼睛哪怕是藏于皱纹和刁钻下也依然迷人独特。他着实不该多看上一眼，遇见这位冒雨前来帮助自己的“所谓律师”，阿尔弗雷德愿为年长绅士的可爱买单装傻。

     

    “什么时候发现的。”亚瑟不满追问。他推上子弹，言语里只剩怒火迸发前的轻藐。

   

    “大概是谈及索吻那一刻。”阿尔弗雷德坦然回应。他没有枪，也不知具体的位置，可他又不打算退让投降。男人嘛，这时候认输了，哪天这好胜的家伙爬到自己身上也说不准。“你知道的，我总想寻求深吻。不过这感觉只对于你，而不是那个五十岁的大叔。”

     

    但显然对方不以为意。两人的距离隔得并不算远，恐怕也只剩二十米。背光而站，亚瑟身后便是宽大的玻璃墙，而那凑巧归于阿尔弗雷德的索求。亚瑟当然知道，他活在这份索求视线里实在太久，任何一点变化都难逃双目。于是他毅然上膛，在这四目相对的距离里，用枪锁紧了阿尔弗雷德的脑袋。

     

    “密码卡在哪里。或者换句话说，那部照相机在哪里。”他在摊牌，道尽所知晓的一切，撕裂对方那碍眼的得意。

     

    “这就是你我重逢后所述说的第一句话吗。拜托亚瑟，你可真没情调。”他夸张地叹了一口气，可置于这双绿眸深处，北美男孩正嚣张地窃笑。

     

    “对你，我没必要讲究情调。”他坚定地反击，并在下一秒用力叩响扳机。

     

    嗙——

    

    子弹飞快摩擦空气的声响迅速地贯穿耳际，迸溅而出的鲜血仿佛蹭上肌体的炽热。数不尽的子弹迎面抽来，朝这没有任何遮碍的架空层里。那匹狡猾的狐狸总算撕裂伪善，向卡在陷阱的恶犬露出搏杀利齿。阿尔弗雷德知道他并不打算放过自己，这显而易见。结实的铁桌阻挡了子弹的肆虐，但敲出的声响贯穿确认了方位的详态。倘若没有这张桌子自己再少点好运，或许总会有一枚子弹刺穿自己的躯干，穿透性损伤，由喉咙，心脏，还有下身，直至死神看守的另外一方。

     

    该死。阿尔弗雷德紧贴铁桌，手里攥紧唯一的武器——一根断裂的铁棍，好极了又是为这张桌子提供——非法交易大量军火的荷兰人引来了大洋彼岸的雄鹰，而猎人布下陷阱的诱饵又勾起了英格兰猎狐的胃口。一切的任务已经泡汤，现在阿尔弗雷德需要做的，就是尽快离开这里。

     

    如果可以，顺带再好好戏弄这个精心花上六小时哄骗消息的尽职绅士。

     

    对准枪林弹雨的核心，阿尔弗雷德深呼吸着，用力地一脚送去这结实好用的铁桌子大礼。这可怜的伙伴总算是扛不住枪弹的轰袭，近在眼前刹那，挣扎着融为过滤子弹的粗劣铁筛。猛然袭来的桌子击不退男人的野心，亚瑟端平双手，向捕捉到任何细微特点的准星一头，不带犹豫地发起猛击。

     

    桌子被连击的炮火转移轨迹，至眼前的相异一端失速滑去，而一道身影紧咬此刻飞快闯入视野。是阿尔弗雷德！顾不上调整姿势以确保击杀的准确性，简单地偏向准星，亚瑟用力地再三叩响。子弹脱壳的后坐力狠狠地后推手部关节，出壳的利器直咬准星里的猎物。阿尔弗雷德躲不过子弹的速度，他也不可能切断子弹，于是他竭尽全力地带动躯体，在这直冲向亚瑟的距离里，将性命赌在观察与推测！

     

    他赌赢了。

     

    高速擦过的子弹磨破了阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，但至少不是原定目标锁喉。子弹击杀的猎物闯入视野，如野性激发的恶狼，向任何企图猎杀自己的愚昧之徒发起反击。他没有枪，也没有任何利剑，唯有一根铁棍，从桌子上折下来。这又有什么，长满锈迹但锋利依旧，大可当做封喉的最适武器。

    

    于是阿尔弗雷德压低身躯，向他的亚瑟奋力刺去。

     

    直至尖锐的刺响贯穿双耳。

     

   他着实挥棍前击，没有偏移也没有质疑，目标猎物那么大如此杰出的特工怎么可能会失手。而他也没有求饶，双目紧盯眼前搏杀啃咬而至的疯狗，被逼上绝路的猎人至最后也保持傲骨。他们没有一方失误，这正是如此，哪怕手里的枪支迎上刺向摧毁的利刃，哪怕刀刃袭来的刹那枪口有足够的时间再吐出一发。

     

    他们没有失误，任意一方都不存在后悔。

     

    亚瑟用力地甩开枪支——被铁棍击毁了，补不上子弹还为烦人的美国人借此缠上。阿尔弗雷德握住了亚瑟的手，连同方才枪击滑下的鲜血。血是温热的，为枪支疼爱的双手正褪去寒意，就似彼间二人。他们为冷冰冰的任务相遇，欢乐与谋略中，殊不知赔上了人生。

   

    他不会将视线停于少年。狂傲野性，自信耀眼地使自己再也无法移开视线。

     

    他说过自己不能多看一眼。深邃纯粹，自己终会溺亡于此。

     

    去他妈的。他们发自内心地问候眼前的男人，可无论是哪一方，此时此刻，一抹浅笑点缀唇角。

     

    是特工对胜负的渴望，是鲜血下辛辣可口的热吻。

     

    这一刻，柯克兰终究拥抱于蔚蓝，沉浸在幽绿里琼斯可谓是心甘情愿。

   

    然后下一秒，他们同时又向对方挥去拳头。

     

    没有人愿意成为输家，无论何时何地。

     

    “亚瑟，有一句话你倒是说的没错。”

     

    阿尔弗雷德高踹一脚，向眼前的所爱，向这个巴不得凭吻抹去皱眉的可口美人。他的身后是玻璃幕墙，多少层后方有什么，男人说不准这场豪赌的结局为何。可他不会犹豫，他相信二十四小时的失踪能换来组织的帮助和锁定，而现在，他只需要惬意地享用最后的腥味浪漫。

       

    “密码卡在哪！”

     

    亚瑟显然是看透了对方的盘算。他不在乎阿尔弗雷德是死是活，这不过是任务过程中不经意惹上的麻烦事。可他容不得对方放过自己所必须得知的一切。他得拿下密码卡，关乎那个军火宝库。那是夺取胜局的证据，那也是破解压力式保险箱化作爆破炸弹的根源。加快脚下的步伐，亚瑟咬紧牙关地挥向一拳。他的指节为男孩的怪力买单，出血了糊得满手都是，连同那家伙紧握刹那交汇的鲜血。赤红相缠，根本无法区分。

     

   也再都分不开了。

   

    于是阿尔弗雷德托起亚瑟的手——隔空地，戏谑的模样伪装做遵守礼仪的得体绅士——背后的玻璃窗模糊依旧，可北美男孩不再犹豫，他退后一步，不是畏惧怯弱，而是逆转砸破的机会。

     

    “在最紧急的关头里，人总会条件反射地保护最重要的全部。”

     

    蔚蓝凝视幽绿，四目相向时刻，亚瑟这才发现，他的眼睛一直凝视着一件物品，从未稍有松懈，哪怕是现在。

     

    他的眼镜。

     

    混账。亚瑟冲向阿尔弗雷德，他没有枪也没有任何能充当攻击性武器的玩意，然而他还是直击而上，他不能放过这个机会，在针锋相向的一刻，骄傲的英格兰雄狮容不得任何退让。

     

    而阿尔弗雷德笑着，一把用力地拽过绅士的衣领。他该干些什么，谁知道呢，或许是用力地抛去手里的铁棍狠狠地问候那该死的玻璃窗，或许是为对立的立场送上不留情面的一记重拳，或许是抢在惊愣的刹那，咬破这挂在唇角迷人的赤红。

     

    他纵身一跃，瞬间而至的外力彻底地撞裂窗壁。可他的绅士深知，哪怕是再怎么结实的牢笼，也留不住追慕自由的雄鹰。

     

    于是他一脚踹下这番铁桌。窗外正处人迹罕至的海涛山崖，重物坠落的闷响满意地换来他的男孩惊愕的视线。朝向窗台下拥抱深海的猎鹰，他吐出舌头，别有深意地舔了舔唇瓣。血的味道很腥，但恰到好处，正好适合极了两人的关系。

     

    甜蜜对于游走在危险的彼此太过奢侈，兴许弥散唇齿的刀枪血腥才能叫人满足。

     

    他想，这瘾癖大概一辈子也戒不掉。

     

    End.

   

   

*莫比乌斯：德国数学家、天文学家。其最著名成就是发现了莫比乌斯带。这是一种存在于三维欧几里得空间的一种奇特二维单面环状结构。简单来说，就像“手套易位”问题，人左右两手的手套很相似，但本质不同。假若将这个问题放在莫比乌斯带里，这便能造成左右手套体系重合

 

此处寓意同为特工，米英两人过于相似，但立场也截然不同。他们知道彼此的存在，也知道这个像极了自己的危险分子终有一日会成为毁了自己的子弹，但是没有一方选择拒绝，而是巧妙地顺着两人编写的剧本继续吻与刀枪相向的微妙关系。

   

标题伏笔本来不打算阐明的，但发现这个逻辑思维好像太拗了，于是单独拎出来说……我真心水啊（挠头）


End file.
